


I'm Fine

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, my old writing oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “I’m fine, I swear,” are the first words out of Yuri’s mouth this morning when he exits his room. Victor raises an eyebrow, taking in the teenager’s flushed face, hoarse voice, and red nose, and points out that Yuri is definitely not “fine.”





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanwork of mine originally posted to my sneezehq tumblr. Inspired by a friend of mine. Backing it up here in advance of the Great Tumblr Purge.

“I’m fine, I swear,” are the first words out of Yuri’s mouth this morning when he exits his room. Victor raises an eyebrow, taking in the teenager’s flushed face, hoarse voice, and red nose, and points out that Yuri is definitely not “fine.” 

“You look like the living dead,” is Victor’s tactful way of putting it. In response, Yuri scowls and opens his mouth to yell at him, only to be interrupted by a massive coughing fit. 

Victor smirks, but even after Yuri concedes that he’s not feeling well, it takes a whole lot of wheedling to convince him that going to practice in his current state is a bad idea. Any suggestion that Yuri should get some rest and take a nap would be immediately rejected, so instead they end up camped out in the living room, watching old movies. The companionable silence is only broken by the dialogue and sound effects from the movie, and the occasional cough from Yuri. Despite his obvious fever, Yuri is shivering, and he quickly cocoons himself with what seems like every blanket they own, making a little nest on the couch. Now that he’s distracted by the movie, it’s much easier for Victor to take care of Yuri; the teenager hardly puts up a fuss when Victor takes his temperature, makes him drink a little water, and take some medicine. 

“You really should eat something,” suggests Victor. The only response he gets is a blank nod, so he shrugs and heads into the kitchen to make some soup. It only takes him a few minutes and he returns with a bowl full of soup, some crackers, and a fresh glass of water. 

Yuri eats obediently but very unenthusiastically, and only manages to finish about half of what Victor brought him. Pushing the food away, he sips a little at the water before curling back into his blanket nest, this time with his head on Victor’s lap. Victor just smiles and runs a hand through Yuri’s messy blonde hair, and in response Yuri just sighs with contentment and snuggles closer.

When he hears soft snores a few minutes later, Victor glances down at the teenager in his lap to find him sound asleep, his face a little less red and a slight part to his lips. “I told you that you needed to rest,” he scolds lightly, scooping Yuri into his arms and taking him to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
